


acts like summer and walks like rain

by Dresupi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Criminal Minds (US TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Baking, Banter, Coffee, Dracula Influence/References, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Meet-Cute, Non-Explicit, One Shot Collection, Short & Sweet, Tickling, Trapped, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 04:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of Penelope/Steve short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark mature shorts with an *.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aunbrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aunbrey/gifts), [Marvelfan35](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan35/gifts), [uconnhuskiesfan_wintershockship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uconnhuskiesfan_wintershockship/gifts), [TallyDubh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallyDubh/gifts).



> Title from 'Drops of Jupiter' by Train.

1\. Table of Contents

2\. 'Cider' for Aunbrey

3\. 'Halloween Masquerade' for uconnhuskiesfan_wintershockship

4\. 'Longer nights pt 1' for marvelfan35

5\. 'Longer nights pt 2' for marvelfan35

6\. ***** 'Tickle' for marvelfan35

7\. "Can I kiss you?"; 'Coffee'; 'Baking Together' for TallyDubh

8\. 'Dracula AU' for marvelfan35

9\. 'Werewolf AU' for Aunbrey

10\. 'Pride' for Aunbrey

11\. 'Trapped' for iamteambucky

12\. 'Neighbors AU' for marvelfan35

13\. 'Fire in an apartment building AU' for pleasepleasepleaseme


	2. 'Cider' for Aunbrey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Prompts 2016
> 
> Fluff

“Okay, so not ONLY is Captain America the sweetest guy ever…he also makes the best mulled cider too? How is that fair, Gorgeous?” Penelope took another sip of the cider in her mug.

Steve blushed, looking down into the mug in front of him. “I dunno about that, ma’am…” 

“Ma’am… _please_ …” She rolled her eyes. “ ‘Ma’am’ was my mother Call me Penelope. Or Garcia, if you’d rather.”

He grinned. “ _Penelope,”_ he said deliberately, “is a beautiful name. It suits you.” 

“YOU are trouble, Mister. I can see that _clearly_.” 


	3. 'Halloween Masquerade' for uconnhuskiesfan_wintershockship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Prompts 2016
> 
> Halloween Costumes, Fluff

Penelope wasn’t exactly sure why this guy was talking to her. He was tall, built like a house. Nice…solid construction on this guy. And he was sweet. So sweet.

So, completely out of her league. And now that the masks were coming off, he was going to realize. 

But off they came and her eyes nearly bugged out of her head when she saw who was sitting across from her, still stroking the back of her hand. 

“Are you KIDDING me? Captain AMERICA?” she shout-whispered. “What in the heck are you doing at a Halloween Masquerade?” 

He shrugged, blushing. “I came with a friend…didn’t want to…but I’m glad I did now…” 


	4. 'Longer Nights pt 1' for marvelfan35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Prompts 2016
> 
> Fluff, Banter

Penelope was juggling a stack of files, her laptop bag, her purse and a cold, hours-old cup of coffee that she’d paid WAY too much for and wasn’t going to just dump down the drain when microwaves _exist,_ thank you very much. Tl dr, she was carrying way too much STUFF out to her car and shifting it all around trying to find her keys. 

“Need some help?” A voice behind her made her jump, dropping the coffee, but thankfully holding onto everything else. RIP cold coffee. 

“What is _your_ problem—“ she spun around and looked up (yes, UP) into the face of Steve Rogers. “Oh, my god…I’m so sorry…I didn’t know it was _you,_ Captain. Oh, Captain my Captain. Except…not _my_ Captain…” She laughed.

“Sorry…” He scratched the back of his head. “I just…I remembered what you were saying about getting out of here now that the days were shorter…longer nights…in the dark…I wanted to offer my assistance?” 

“You want to…walk me out to my car every evening?” 

He nodded. “If you’ll let me.” 

“Sweetheart, there are LOTS of things I’d let you do.” 


	5. 'Longer Nights pt 2' for marvelfan35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rewind Prompts 2017
> 
> Fluff; Banter

It became a habit, walking Penelope out to her car. Steve liked her company. She made him laugh; she was beautiful…

She sometimes invited him over for dinner…

Sometimes more. 

Now, he’d never taken her up on the ‘more’, but the invitation was there. 

At least, he’d never taken her up on the ‘more’ before now…

“You wanna stay for some coffee? Wine? Bottled water? Sex?” Penelope smirked on the last one, sending a catty wink in his direction. “Oops, that last one slipped out there…” 

“Okay,” Steve answered. “To all of them. Any of them. The sex?” 

The coffee mug Penelope was holding slipped clean out of her hand, but Steve grabbed it before it hit the floor. 

And she kind of…grabbed _him_ before he could put it on the counter. 


	6. 'Tickle' for marvelfan35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2016
> 
> Tickling, Non-Explicit

Now, at any OTHER time, Penelope would have LOVED feeling Steve’s hands on her. But ever since he found out she was ticklish, it had been almost nightmarish. Dude could move so quietly; she swore she never knew he was behind her until he was tickling her sides. 

So, when she spun in her desk chair and crashed into him, again attempting to tickle her, she was ready for retaliation. 

Of course, she hadn’t factored in the height difference that was even more pronounced when she sat down, which put her on eye level with his crotch. With his all-American, denim-covered crotch. But Penelope was never one to balk at a challenge. She was also never one to have an office without locks on the doors. 


	7. "Can I kiss you?"; 'Coffee'; 'Baking together' for TallyDubh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff Prompts 2016
> 
> Fluff, Coffee, Baking

“Okay…look. I won’t tell if you don’t…” Penelope said with a grin, dumping the cold coffee from the coffee pot into the measuring cup with the milk to make up the difference. “This is actually going to BE coffee cake.” 

Steve chuckled and waited for her to mix the ingredients. “I never understood why coffee cake didn’t taste like coffee, to be honest.” 

“I know, right? False advertising much?” She poured the batter into the fluted pan and slid it into the waiting oven. “Now we wait.” 

There was an awkward silence after that. Just like every single time they ran out of things to do when they were alone together. An awkward silence. A pregnant pause. Whatever it was called, it was…just this side of uncomfortable and made her want to clean things. 

She turned abruptly, reaching for a rag to wipe up the counter when she felt his hand on hers, stilling it.

“Penelope…can I…can I kiss you?” Steve whispered, already impossibly close to her face. 

She nodded, closing her eyes just in time to feel the hot press of his perfect lips on hers. 


	8. 'Dracula AU' for marvelfanuniverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spooky Prompts 2016
> 
> Vampires, Dracula Fusion

The sun rose, a thin line of fire on the horizon. Penelope’s dead eyes widened in horror as the small group closed in upon Dracula’s coffin.

She screeched, blinded by the sun. It took every single one of the men in attendance to keep her from running back into the dark forest. 

Steve pulled the wooden stake from his coat, throwing open the coffin and plunging it into Dracula’s heart. Instantaneously, Penelope stopped struggling, the life returning to her eyes as she called out for Steve. 

He ran to her, wrapping his arms around her as he leaned down to kiss his fiancé, freshly saved from a life of vampirism. 


	9. 'Werewolf AU' for Aunbrey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spooky Prompts 2016
> 
> Werewolves

“Steve?” Penelope called into the abandoned house she could have sworn she’d seen her date run into. “Are you here?” 

She didn’t know what she was doing here. She had to admit, yelling something or other about it being a full moon and bodily throwing himself over the balcony of the second story restaurant he’d taken her on their third date was without a doubt the most…creative way to ditch someone she’d ever encountered. The truth of it was, she’d gotten ditched by Captain America and that had sort of stung a little, so she thought she was at least due an explanation. And to be honest, that was saying something. She’d gotten shot by a date before. 

She heard a scuffling in the other room and followed the sound. The scuffling had turned into a growl by the time she realized what it was she was looking at. 

A wolf. A wolf-man…a werewolf. With Steve’s blue eyes that stared at her while he meticulously tore his plaid shirt apart. 

“Explanation accepted…” Penelope said, backing slowly away from the wolf. “Totally accepted, Steve…” 


	10. 'Pride' for Aunbrey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven Deadly Sins Prompts 2017
> 
> Fluff

“This is what that old cheapskate set you up with?” Penelope frowned as she flicked her finger around on the screen of Steve’s new tablet. “Mine’s _way_ better than this…” 

“What’s that’s supposed to mean?” Steve asked, reaching over to take it back. He failed. Miserably. Wasn’t he supposed to be a super soldier or something? 

“It means that _my_ boss is MUCH better than your boss…” she teased, finally handing the tablet back.

“Stark’s a lot of things, but he’s no cheapskate.” 

She shrugged. “Tell that to your second rate tablet. Good old Uncle Sam has provided me with hella swag. And I’m not too proud to say I appreciate it. MUCHLY.”


	11. 'Trapped' for iamteambucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trope Prompts 2017
> 
> Trapped/Isolated

Penelope sat the phone down on the table in front of her. “Phone’s not working. No signal.” 

“Okay…so we’re somewhere without cell phone service…” Steve walked over towards the window, squinting to see out into the dark. “What places within a two hour drive of DC don’t have cell phone service?” 

Penelope sighed and shrugged. “I dunno, Steve. We could be anywhere…” She sat back down on the cot by the door. “Anywhere and nobody knows where we are.” 

“Hey…” Steve crossed over to sit on the cot beside her. His arm was warm around her shoulders. His knuckles were raw and bruised from trying to break down the door. “I’ve never seen anything like that team of yours. They’ll find us soon.” 

“Nashville.”

“What?”

“We’re not in Nashville. Definitely not in the country music capital,” Penelope said with a smirk. It’s over twelve hours away and PLUS? No steel guitar.” She tapped her ear and winked at Steve.

He chuckled and leaned back against the wall. “So definitely not Nashville. How about Brooklyn?” 


	12. 'Neighbors AU' for marvelfan35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Prompts 2017
> 
> From [this post](http://reyvelation.tumblr.com/post/112146409400/aus-id-love-to-see). "We live across the street from each other and you really need to get some curtains au"
> 
> Neighbors AU, Meet-Cute

Penelope couldn’t really control the blush that spread across her cheeks when she saw him on the sidewalk. 

She’d always known this day would come. And now that it was here, she was mortified that she couldn’t keep her cool. Especially here. At the neighborhood block party. She was holding a big bowl of homemade salsa and he was on chip duty. Because of course, he was. 

He was tall, a lot taller than she was expecting. And she was expecting some serious height. But her guesstimates might be off, considering that she generally saw the dude as he was walking naked through his bedroom after showers.

He smiled warmly. "Hi, I don’t think we’ve met…I’m Steve…Steve Rogers?“ 

"Yeah…” she answered, her voice really high and weird. "I’m Penelope…and you…you really need to invest in some curtains, Steve Rogers. Because those valances you have up in your bathroom are simply not cutting it.“ 


	13. 'Fire in an apartment building au' for pleasepleasepleaseme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Prompts 2017
> 
> From [this post.](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/stollls/154918776568) "4am fire alarm went off in the apartments and it’s cold so take my jacket"
> 
> Neighbors AU, Meet-Cute

“Oh, it’s fine, sweetie…” Penelope was about to wave away the jacket, but it’s warm weight was already around her shoulders. She glanced up into the sharp blue eyes of Captain America.

It was leather. And it smelled like it. Like leather and whatever Steve Rogers smelled like. 

Like leather and freedom. 

“Holy crap…” she mouthed down at her hands. 

“Oh, it’s fine, sweetie…” Penelope was about to wave away the jacket, but it’s warm weight was already around her shoulders. She glanced up into the sharp blue eyes of Captain America.

It was leather. And it smelled like it. Like leather and whatever Steve Rogers smelled like. 

Like leather and freedom. 

“Holy crap…” she mouthed down at her hands. 


End file.
